


No. 282

by commandles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandles/pseuds/commandles
Summary: Lena Luthor has a new mark, and she has to look past said mark's muscles and remind herself focus on her objective. But when her mark trusts her with a close secret, Lena's objective quickly becomes self-assigned.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena picked her mark easily across the room. She looked the same as the picture. Librarian sweater. Button-up. Glasses that wouldn’t quite stay up. Blue eyes, or maybe green? Long, soft-looking blonde hair. The same smooth, rosy skin. Muscles tightly defined in her sleeves …

Lena cleared her throat quietly and reminded herself to focus.

Kara glanced around the bar, hoping to spot Octavia. It was now closer to 9pm than 8, and still no sign of her. She took a swig of her ginger beer, hoping the cold ice on her teeth would distract her.

Lena slipped effortlessly onto the barstool opposite. “I’m Lena Luthor,” she said. She glanced down shyly at the table and then batted her eyelids as she looked up, letting a hint of blush rise in her cheeks.

It was her favourite move because it was just so … effective. She hid her amused smirk as the other woman flustered, shifted her glasses up her nose, and righted her smile.

“Kara,” said Kara. They shook hands. Lena squeezed softly.

“She’s not coming,” said Lena.

Kara searched Lena’s face anxiously. “Pardon?”

Lena smiled, “You’ve been watching the clock like a hawk, and every time you take a drink your eyes well up. Break-up, right? How long ago?”

“A month,” said Kara, awestruck.

Lena really drove it home then, “I don’t mean to be so weird, coming over here like this.” She smiled softly. “Mine was four months ago. I just figured you could use a drink.”

Then, with the fluidity of someone who had done it two hundred and eighty-one times before, Lena slipped a cocktail across the table towards Kara.

“Thank you,” said Kara, still a bit puzzled. She pulled the cocktail towards herself.

“So who stood you up?” said Lena, knowingly, “the ex, or the consoling friend?”

Kara laughed, and searched Lena’s face. “You’re not stalking me, are you?”

“It’s always one or the other,” said Lena.

“Oh, always? So professional stalker then, I’m not even your first.”

Lena laughed at this. An outside-of-the-plan sort of laugh, too. She reined it back in real fast.

“When I broke up with my girlfriend,” said Lena, “we’d been together for eight-and-a-half years. I asked a friend to meet up one night so I wasn’t just sitting at home in my sweatpants under a pile of snotty tissues.”

“Oh,” said Kara.

“We went to a hotel bar just like this. Well, I did. An hour and a half later I just left and went back home.”

“Ouch,” said Kara.

“Yeah,” said Lena.

“That’s rough,” said Kara.

“Mmmm,” said Lena.

There was a pause. Lena let it sit.

“I was supposed to meet my friend,” said Kara, conceding the information with a soft smile.

Lena smirked, “I was right.”

Kara smiled, too, “Stalker.”

For a moment, Lena thought about reaching across the table and just taking the drink back. It still sat untouched beside Kara’s elbow. Maybe she could slip over and smash it to the ground? That would be pretty believable. Then she could buy Kara another and watch her smile like that all over again, too.

“What happened?” Lena asked. “With your partner?”

Kara laughed, and took a long sip of her ginger beer. “You’re very confident,” she deflected.

Lena didn’t say anything.

“And it’s a long story,” said Kara.

Lena just watched her.

Kara fiddled with her ginger beer glass, looked cautiously at Lena, and then said, “He found out that I’m an alien.”

Lena lurched forward and swiped the cocktail to the floor. It shattered against the floor, spraying sticky yellow liquid across Kara’s shoes.

“Oh, sorry!” Lena exclaimed in pretend shock.

Lena knew instantly that it hadn’t worked. She could see Kara withdrawing.

“You surprised me, that’s all,” said Lena, quickly.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” said Kara coldly. She drew back.

“Please,” said Lena, “let me get you another one.”

“It’s fine,” said Kara, more firmly this time. She gulped back the last of her ginger beer. “I might head off, anyway. No point in waiting, right?”

“It’s not that I don’t like aliens!” Lena blurted. She wondered if she was having an out-of-body experience. Was this _panic?_ Luthors did not _panic_.

Kara, who was standing up to leave, turned back to look at Lena. A strange expression crossed her face, as if she had said something and then laughed, but all in her head.

“Uh-huh,” was all that Kara said. She turned to go.

“You get superpowers, right? From the yellow sunlight?” said Lena in a last-ditch effort.

Kara whipped around almost untraceably fast. “What did you say?”

There was a mixture of satisfaction and relief spreading across Lena’s face, despite her best efforts to hide the relief. “The glasses are a good move. Clark says the heat vision is the hardest to control.”

“What are you trying to suggest?” snapped Kara.

“It’s not that I don’t like aliens,” said Lena softly, “it’s that I didn’t realize there were two of you.”

Kara searched Lena’s face.

“Please,” said Lena, “I’d love to talk to you about it?”

Conflicting thoughts seemed to flicker across Kara’s face. Lena watched her, but she knew she had Kara hooked. After a moment, Kara pulled out a swipe card for a hotel room.

“Not here,” said Kara, just above a whisper, and she turned toward the lobby. Lena hopped down from her stool and followed after her.


	2. Chapter 2

The door of the hotel room clicked shut behind them. Suddenly, Kara slammed into Lena and pinned her against the back of the door by the shoulders.

“How do you know all that?” hissed Kara.

Lena could feel Kara’s power rippling through her shoulders as they went numb. She had to clear her throat, and remind herself to focus.

“You thought I was kidding about stalking you?” smiled Lena cheekily.

Kara didn’t seem to find it very funny. She pressed harder into Lena’s shoulders, and one of Lena’s biceps started to spasm. Lena winced audibly against the pain.

“I’m joking!” Lena gasped. “Clark is best friends with my brother.”

“GREAT,” said Kara, even though it clearly was not great, “but how did you know about me?!”

Lena thought very, very hard, and very, very quickly. She wasn’t supposed to know any of it, Kara was right.

“I lied,” said Lena, more to buy some time than anything.

Kara grabbed Lena by the shoulders of her dress shirt and slammed her furiously against the door. Lena felt the wood crack behind her as pain flashed through her muscles in her back.

But Lena clicked. She smiled, “When I came over to talk to you, I said that every time you took a drink, your eyes welled up.”

Kara searched Lena’s face.

“I lied. You didn’t even look sad. Every time you took a drink, your eyes _glowed_. Clark used to do that when he was angry. I just guessed the rest.”

Kara stopped leaning her weight into Lena. Blood flooded back to Lena’s arms, and Kara placed her gently back onto the floor.

“Thanks,” said Lena.

“Sorry,” said Kara hastily, “I have to be careful.”

“It’s very impressive,” smiled Lena. She batted her eyelids again, but this time it wasn’t on purpose.

Kara blushed slightly as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

“So you have all the same stuff as Clark?” asked Lena, “super strength, heat vision, x-ray?”

Kara nodded.

“Can you fly?”

In answer, Kara eased upwards off the bed until she was levitating a foot above it. Lena gave a low whistle.

“You’re from Krypton, too?”

Kara nodded, and then sighed, “Why am I even telling you this?”

“Because I’m charming,” smiled Lena. She felt her pulse pick up a bit.

Kara laughed, “That’s probably it.”

There was a long pause. Lena thought she saw Kara glance at her lips. She couldn’t quite tell.

“I’ve only ever told my friend, Octavia, the one who was coming tonight,” said Kara. “And my ex.” Her face fell.

“What a jerk,” said Lena hotly.

“Octavia or Mike?” asked Kara.

Lena worked very hard to keep the surprise off her face. Mike was a man’s name.

“Both,” smiled Lena. “But mostly Mike.”

“Yeah,” sighed Kara.

“You don’t seem cut up about it, though?” Lena mused.

“If it hadn’t been that, it would have just been something else,” said Kara.

“Oh?” said Lena.

“I don’t know if you know this,” smiled Kara, pausing for effect, “but men are kind of the worst.”

Lena laughed, “Preaching to the converted.”

“Thought so,” said Kara, mulling something over. The silence that followed seemed charged.

Lena wasn’t sure what this new emotion was. Maybe _this_ was panic? Her palms were getting all sweaty. Luthors’ palms _definitely_ did not sweat.

“I didn’t tell him about my powers,” said Kara softly.

“Why not?”

Kara was taken aback with the forthright question, but only for a moment.

“I didn’t really trust him,” said Kara, matching Lena’s directness.

Lena wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“I just told him I'm from another planet,” continued Kara. “He said, and I quote, ‘just like those disgusting Martian freaks on the news’.”

“Ew,” said Lena. “Prick.”

“Plus, it’s better if nobody really knows.”

Lena mulled that over. “True,” she said.

“You agree?” asked Kara, surprised.

“Well, yeah,” said Lena. “People would try to hurt you, right? Maybe lock you up.”

Kara’s jaw locked. Lena thought she saw tears glistening in her eye, but they went away just as quickly.

“Once, these guys at school found out about Clark,” said Lena. She realised too late what she was about to do. “Not who he was, but they saw _someone_ practising flying behind our house once.”

“Oh no,” whispered Kara.

“Yeah,” said Lena. She sat down on the bed beside Kara. She wasn’t sure why. “Lex thought of himself as a bit of a scientist, so they were doing some trial for some test Lex wanted to do. How fast could he fly, or how high, or something like that.”

Kara’s hand was just millimetres away from Lena’s. Lena could feel goosebumps prickling up her spine, and almost laughed at herself.

“Nobody else at school really believed these guys, which was pretty lucky, because the three that had seen turned into this awful skinhead anti-alien militia crew and if they had any more people I think they probably would have caught him.”

Kara said nothing.

“I’m sorry,” said Lena softly. “It must be weird to hear.”

“It’s okay,” said Kara. It didn’t really seem it.

“Phew!” said Lena sarcastically, hoping to ease the tension.

It worked a little. Kara gave a weak smile.

“People already hate aliens so much just for being here,” said Kara sadly. “They really don’t need to know that some of us could also throw them through a wall.”

Then, despite all of her best intentions, a confident smirk spread out across Lena’s face. She wondered if this was why people believed in fate; she suddenly knew the exact thing that she had to say.

“Could you throw me through a wall?” asked Lena. She considered batting her eyelids again, but she decided it would be overkill.

And then it happened, exactly as she had anticipated:

“Of course,” said Kara.

“And what else would you do to me?” said Lena.

Kara gasped a little, just as Lena had imagined.

Lena smirked.

Kara turned to Lena.

Lena turned to Kara.

Kara searched Lena’s smirk.

Lena bit her lip. She knew it was a bit cheesy, but how else could she so easily communicate that she had meant exactly what Kara thought she had meant?

“This,” said Kara.

Suddenly, there was barely any space between their faces.

Kara took a shaky breath.

Then she kissed her, so softly that her lips barely grazed Lena’s. It sent shivers down Lena’s spine.

Lena’s pulse raced. She wondered briefly if Kara would be able to hear it.

“Your pulse is racing,” said Kara.

“Do it again,” said Lena.

And Kara did. She pressed gently into Lena’s lips.

Then it was all over.

Kara was breathing heavily, her mouth wide against Lena’s.

Lena’s tongue played against Kara’s.

Kara pulled Lena’s body against hers.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, running a hand through her hair. It was just as soft as Lena had been imagining. She shivered.

Kara slipped her arms under Lena’s thighs and effortlessly hoisted her into the air.

Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist.

Kara promptly pushed Lena’s back against the wall, and began to unbutton Lena’s shirt.

And the rest, Lena says, is history.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was brushing her teeth when it happened. The front door snapped open with a crash.

In fright, Kara accidentally set off her heat vision instead of her x-ray vision. She glanced briefly at the exploded tube of toothpaste before scanning through the wall.

“Lena!” said Kara in a shriek, bursting from the bathroom. “What are you doing?!”

Lena seemed to melt a little bit when she saw Kara. Her eyes went all dopey and soft. Kara couldn’t help but smile before she caught herself.

Lena seemed to snap out of it just as quickly.

“Kara!” said Lena urgently. “We have to go! Now!”

Kara gestured at the toothbrush in her mouth, then at her sweatpants, “Go where?”

“Please! I don’t have time to explain,” said Lena. She charged past Kara and into her bedroom.

“Lena, you can’t just ignore me and then – ”

Lena ignored her. “Where’s your passport? Come on, we have to go NOW.” She flung open the top drawer of Kara’s nightstand, and then the next drawer.

“My _passport?”_ asked Kara incredulously.

“Please, there’s no time!” said Lena in frustration. “Do you trust me?”

“No!” shrieked Kara. “You just _left!_ Remember?”

“Kara,” said Lena. Her voice was shaking. It scared Kara.

“Okay,” said Kara quickly. “Okay. It’s in a shoebox under the bed.”

Relief flooded Lena’s face, and she went straight for the passport. “Grab your wallet, and any cash you have.”

Kara reached for her phone, charging on the nightstand.

“Not that!” said Lena quickly, tracking Kara’s movement. “Just cash.” She ripped open the lid of the shoebox and grabbed for Kara’s passport.

Kara’s heart was pounding. She patted down the pockets of the washing strewn all over the floor, pulling spare notes from the mess.

“Shoes,” said Lena. “Let’s go.”

“Geez, when did you get so bossy?” said Kara with a grin. “Oh, that’s right, in bed.”

But the tension did not ease. Lena’s hairs were practically on end. Kara could hear the desperate thumping in her chest.

Lena headed straight to a window in the living room. She thrust it open quickly and looked around.

“This way!” hissed Lena, now visibly frustrated.

“The fire escape is on the other – ”

Lena rolled her eyes, “if you don’t fly us out this window right now, I’m just going to jump out of it.”

“Are you threatening me?!”

‘Yes, obviously!”

“That’s emotional manipulation!”

“That’s the point!”

“Somebody will see us!”

“Seen or dead, which would you prefer?!”

Kara startled at that.

“You’re sure those are the options?” asked Kara.

“Yes! Kara, please!”

In one swift motion, Kara scooped Lena off her feet and shot out the window.

As they flashed past the building opposite, there were a few surprised shouts.

Someone somewhere screeched an order, and then the _rat-tat-tat_ of bullets poured from several semi-automatic weapons. Some of them thudded into Kara as she whipped past, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle.

In another moment, they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

“Luthors?!” screeched Kara as she crash-landed them into sand. She hadn’t had much practice carrying things when she was flying. Plus, she could barely focus on anything.

“Yeah, all of them,” rasped Lena, winded.

“How did they find me?!” Kara shrieked. “I have been so careful in that flat. I even wear that terrible disguise to _bed_ , for goodness sake.”

Lena shook her head, “I have no idea.”

And then it dawned on Kara. She rounded on Lena at once, “And how did you know they were coming, exactly?”

Lena just glanced at Kara. She had the good sense to at least look sheepish.

Kara threw her hands in the air. “Fantastic,” she muttered, turning away from Lena. “Utterly fantastic.”

Then at once, Kara was lifting Lena into the air. With one hand, she held Lena there, suspended by the front of her shirt. With the other hand, Kara began patting her down.

“What – Kara?” protested Lena.

“Is this all part of your little plan? Track me? Lead them right to me?” she roared. “Well I won’t fall for it. Not again, anyway.”

Lena’s face fell.

“I’m on your side,” whispered Lena, but even she did not sound convinced.

“Bullshit,” said Kara, releasing her grip so that Lena fell roughly back to the sand. “What happened? Your little plan didn’t work last time so you had them hunt down my house?”

“Kara,” pleaded Lena softly. She couldn’t look her in the eye, though.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t just fly off right now,” said Kara. To be honest, she was really hoping Lena had one. She could smell her cologne, and it gave her strong flashbacks to that night.

“You were a hit,” said Lena.

“That’s a really _bad_ reason.”

“I was supposed to kill you. And I’m very good at my job.”

“Yes, clearly,” said Kara, gesturing sarcastically to her live self. “You got me real good.”

“But you were the first assignment I ever received where Lio didn’t tell me _why_ ,” Lena continued, clearly gaining confidence as she spoke. “And I was curious.”

“So what, you wanted to get a little taste before you did it?”

“There were some rumours of a takeover in the company at the time. Some anti-alien campaigners that wanted to take a new … focus. As soon as you told me, I knew why I was there.”

“I don’t believe you,” said Kara firmly.

“Alright. You wanna play like that?” said Lena, her eyes flashing in frustration. “You’ve studied the Luthors, obviously. You knew who they were as soon as you saw them.”

“Clearly not closely enough,” said Kara. She knew it was inflammatory. She just didn’t care.

“So no doubt you’ve heard of their top Luthor. One that always drugs their victims? Virtually untraceable? Inactive for a while now?“

“Oh no,” said Kara. She just sat and stared at Lena, eyes wide. 

“You would have been my two hundred and eighty-second.”

“No,” said Kara again.

“Why would I knock over the glass in surprise, Kara, really? It was all the way across the table.”

“No,” said Kara. Tears were starting to spill over onto her face.

“It wasn’t long after that night before I found out that Lio was dead the whole time. An inside job. Lillian, his second-in-command, and her scaly little Luthor minion, Lex, ordered your hit.”

“No,” said Kara.

“Lex killed Clark the same time I was supposed to kill you, Kara. With you two gone, they could have taken out all the aliens without powers like – ” Lena snapped her fingers.

Kara was really weeping now, her body shaking as the grief washed through her. “Don’t lie to me about this, too,” she spat.

“I wouldn’t dare,” said Lena.

“All those stories!” said Kara, putting on a voice to imitate Lena. “ _I grew up with Clark Kent, I just saw your eyes glowing, I just had a break up, meh meh meh_.” Tears were rolling down her cheeks. “You probably locked Octavia in a cupboard so she would never show up.”

“I drugged her,” said Lena.

“Fuck you,” said Kara.

“But those stories were all true,” said Lena softly. 

“No,” said Kara, firmly. “No way. Don’t do those eyes on me. There’s no _thing_ here.” But that was a lie.

“You didn’t even know what LutherCorp was. Not until they killed Clark.”

Kara shook her head, her jaw jutting out in defiance.

“Kara, it was the very first thing I told you,” said Lena.

“You said _hi, I’m Lena_!” said Kara.

“I said _hi, I’m Lena **Luthor**_ ,” said Lena.

“You should have said _hi, I kill people for a living_ ,” said Kara.

“Probably wouldn’t have made for my most successful hit,” said Lena, smiling.

And with that, despite everything she was feeling, Kara burst out laughing. 

“So,” said Kara, sighing as she managed to rein herself in, “I get a huge crush on a woman only to find out she is a super spy that was supposed to kill me, but she got distracted and had sex with me instead while my cousin was being murdered, and then later she burst into my house to save my life when _other_ super spies tried to kill me?”

“You have a crush on me?” said Lena with a sly smile.

Kara could feel it happening, too. The crush was getting much worse already. It was probably the smell of Lena’s cologne. And her smile. This was very, very bad news, but she didn’t really know how to stop it. 

“Obviously,” said Kara instead. “And to be honest, the spy thing is kinda sexy.”


End file.
